


Two Days to Live

by Daniel_RED_Scout



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Character Death, Dad Spy, Even the author, Everyone cries a bit, M/M, Sad, Scout dies from a disease, Sniper actually loves Scout more than he lets on but shhh, this is super short I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_RED_Scout/pseuds/Daniel_RED_Scout
Summary: Scout is diagnosed with the latest stages of TB, beyond any form of healing, he is going to die.The RED team mourns the loss of their youngest team mate, and some are finding the loss much harder than others.





	Two Days to Live

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS CONTAINS A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH ALONG WITH SAD HURTY STUFF THAT ACTUALLY MADE ME, THE AUTHOR, BAWL MY EYES OUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Also sorry this is short but I had a suspicion that if I added it to the Drabbles it wouldn't get seen :/

He had two days to live, that's what Medic had told everyone upon diagnosing their youngest teammate with the late stages of Tuberculosis.  
Scout had been deteriorating from the inside over a few months now, only recently had the coughing fits and night sweats really started concerning Scout. Then he coughed up blood and the severity of the situation increased.  
If only the boy had acted sooner. Medic actually wondered why he hadn't, maybe it was self-preservation, maybe ignorance? Either way, Medic was a mixture of furious and heartbroken, because at this point the doctor was powerless to do anything.

Scout's mother had been called, and her, along with a handful of his brothers had come to Mann.co to say their goodbyes, the Administrator had called a temporary ceasefire to allow the REDs to grieve, and some of the BLUs did too, even visiting their enemy to pay respects and commend him for his work as a Scout, passing on how even though they killed him every day, he'd be very sorely missed by all of Builder's League United.  
But out of all the RED team, two men were suffering the most.  
The Spy had shut himself away in his smoking room, refusing to come out except for bodily functions and dinner.  
Medic suspected he was chain-smoking; from just the smell of the Frenchman and the bin liners filled with empty packets of cigarettes that kept emerging from the room.  
The Spy was emotionally drained. Comforting the boy's mother while trying to come to terms with the fact that his s- Jeremy, was dying.

Meanwhile in the Camper van parked outside the base, the other team member was grieving.  
The Sniper did not emerge from his van at all, unlike Spy, the door was shut, and remained shut.  
Sniper had gotten close to Scout over the years, to a point where he considered Scout his soul-mate. They were inseparable, they'd laugh about all sorts of funny things for hours until they'd fall asleep together on top of the Camper van, or they'd watch a movie in the REC room and fall asleep on the couch in there.  
Either way, Sniper loved the boy. Unsure weather romantically or platonically, no he was sure just as a friend. He would have said something if it was romantic.  
Sobbing into his cup of coffee, Sniper sat slouched over the table, the space below his head soaked in tears.  
He looked around his van for a second, his eyes were red and puffy and vision wasn't easy for him, but that didn't matter anyway seen as the van was dark.  
It was quiet, already as if the boy was gone. Sniper knew Scout had mere hours left on his body clock now, and with every second that passed, more of Jeremy's life ticked away.

Standing up, throwing the door open and trudging down to the Med-bay where Scout was, Sniper decided that if Scout was in his last hours, he should spend them with him.  
Upon reaching the double doors, Medic hardly reacted to someone coming in, he sat at the desk, head low and held in his hands. His glasses had slipped off his nose at some point, and he looked at Sniper with a soulless expression.  
"He's not gone yet. But he's only just holding on. I estimate a little under tventy minutes before full pulmonary failure." Medic spoke in monotone, looking down at his papers with a sigh.  
"Zhe one man I could not fix..." Medic croaked before sobbing quietly.

Sniper walked over to the bed housing Jeremy, and he was quite shocked to see the boy.  
The once bright, obnoxious and annoying boy was reduced to a pale, thin figure, an oxygen mask covering his mouth and his chest rising and falling so subtly it was almost still.  
"Jer? Can ya 'ear me?" Sniper spoke quietly, his voice was cracking with almost every word he spoke.  
Scout's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Sniper, smiling up at him.  
"Oh... heya Snipes... how ya doin'?" Scout didn't sound anything like he normally did, but somehow he was still himself.  
"I've been better..."  
"Yeah, me too... heh." Scout laughed, coughing afterwards quite violently.  
"I ain't got long."  
"I know... that's why I'm 'ere... I wanted ya to... 'ave someone with ya."  
"Thanks man... you've been cryin'..."  
Scout pointed at Sniper's face weekly before having his hand taken into Sniper's, he held it lovingly, stroking the cold and clammy flesh.  
"Yeah... this isn't... easy fer me. First me parents, now you... I..."  
"I don't want ya to be sad Snipes..."  
Scout sighed, "Think of dis as... my last wish... I want ya to live, I want ya to carry on... smile for me, ya know? Don't mourn me... remember me for all... those good times... no matta what happens... I'll always be in ya heart, right? And I'll live on in ya memories... dats good enough for me."

Sniper tried his best to smile, but couldn't, as genuine as his smile was.  
"I'll try Jeremy..."  
"Good... hey, Snipes...? It's kinda stopped hurtin', so I'll make dis as quick as I can, yeah?"  
"W-what? Wait, no I-"  
"I love you Sniper- Mun-dee, I love ya with all I got. You're da best guy I've ever met. I just... freakin' love you..."

"I love ya too... ya little mongrel..."  
Scout laughed, his breathing becoming unrhythmic and strained, along with his heart monitor getting faster.  
"Thanks... for everything..."  
He smiled, before closing his eyes and flatlining.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone needs me I'll be in the corner sobbing because this actually made me really sad.


End file.
